Doctor Who Adventures/Slithering Beneath
Made for MasterCharmander13's series Doctor Who Adventures Slithering Beneath The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Alfie behind. “Where are we?” Alfie asked. He looked up at the tall buildings. It kind of smelled bad. “New York City!” The Doctor said spreading his arms wide. “Oh cool!” Alfie said. “Yes, cool, very cool. So,” The Doctor clapped his hands together. “What do you want to do first?” Alfie thought for a minute. “Can we go see the mole people?” Alfie asked, excited. The Doctor looked at him confused. “I bring you to one of the greatest cities in the world and you want to go underground to meet mole people?” The Doctor asked slightly appold. Alfie nods his head eagerly. The Doctor shrugs in defeat. “Okay, follow me.” They walk off towards a subway entrance. Once they are below ground they follow the tracks until they come to a large opening. Alfie stared with wonder at the people. They were clothed in large coats and ratty scarves, making them look huge. They huddled around trash cans that were lit on fire. Some were sitting in cardboard shelters. They all turned and looked at the nicely dressed strangers, some even seemed to snarl like animals. A pleasant man walked up to them. “Hello,” He said. “If you are looking for the station I can lead you back to it.” “Oh, no.” The Doctor said. “I was just showing Alfie, the amazing society under New York City.” The man smiled and grabbed the Doctor’s hand to shake it. “In that case,” He said. “My name is Harold. Welcome to our world, let me show you around.” Harold lead the Doctor and Alfie around, introducing them to the friendlier people. The less social ones drifted away down tunnels. Suddenly they heard a scream. The Doctor took off down the tunnel where the sound had omitted, Alfie ran swiftly behind. They ran until they came to a junction. The Doctor tried to decide which way to go. “Don’t bother.” Harold said, he had followed more slowly behind. “You won’t find them.” “What happened?” Alfie asked.“Someone got snatched.” Harold said. “Been happening a lot lately, we hear a scream but can’t find a body.” “What’s taking them?” The Doctor asked. “Only the snatched know that.” Harold said sadly. “I tried to form a search party, but these people are just too scared.” The three went back to the camp. “You two are welcome to join us for dinner.” Harold said. “We are a little short on food, but we can share.” “That’s alright.” The Doctor said. He pulled some crackers and cheese out his pocket and shared it quietly with Alfie. “Alfie,” The Doctor said. “Don’t leave my sight. Something bad is happening here and I don’t want you getting into it.” Alfie nodded, but he knew he wouldn’t be so compliant. When the Doctor wasn’t looking, Alfie slipped into a tunnel and started look for anything that would be out of ordinary. He walked for a couple minutes. Suddenly he heard a hiss and looked down. On the ground was a snake. It was as long as he was. Alfie stepped back, but the snake followed, flicking it’s tongue. Alfie bumped into something. He looked and saw that it was the Doctor. “Alfie, step behind me.” The Doctor said. Alfie obeyed. The Doctor spoke to the snake. “Hello, I’m the Doctor.” The snake raised it’s head preparing to lung. “No, you don’t want to do that.” The snake lunged, and the Doctor struck it with a pipe. It fell back. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. “Is he dead?” Alfie asked. “No, just unconscious.” The Doctor said. “This one is just a baby.” “What?! But it’s huge.” Alfie exclaimed.“I think we found what has been taking people.” The Doctor said. “We need to get back to the camp and tell them.” They ran down the tunnel. “Harold!” The Doctor called him over. “We found what has been taking people.” “Really?” Harold asked. “What was it.” “Snakes, giant snakes.” The Doctor said. Harold’s eyes grew wide. “Sn..Snakes?” He stuttered. “But how?” “Pollution, it must have seeped down from above.” The Doctor said. “What do we do?” Harold asked. “We need to vacate the tunnel.” The Doctor said. Some of the other mole people who had been listening spoke up. “We can’t do that!” “We have no where else to go!” The Doctor raised his hand to silence them.“I’m sorry.” He said. “But I can’t reason with them. If you stay here you will die. I can help you find a new set of tunnels to live in.” Some of the people calmed down but the wild ones scurried down the tunnels. “No, don’t!” Alfie cried after them. “We can’t help them if they don’t want it, Alfie.” The Doctor said sadly. “The rest of you need to pack, but only what you need.” The people quickly gathered their things. The Doctor had acquired a map of the tunnels and was looking them over with Harold. “What about these?” The Doctor asked pointing to a set. “No, the people there are horrible.” Harold said. “Okay, what about these?” The Doctor pointed to a different set. Harold studied them closely. “Those might work, and they are new enough that they would still have light and heating.” He said smiling. “Perfect.” The Doctor folded up the map. “Alright everyone, follow me.” “Wait, Doctor.” Alfie said. He picked up a spray can of black paint. He climbed onto someones old shack and started to write on the wall. The few moles that could read spoke the words out loud. “Stay away...This Tunnel...Is closed...forever.” Alfie finished and hopped down. “Good boy, Alfie.” The Doctor said. “Now let’s go.” It must have been quite a sight to the bystanders of New York to see all those homeless people being led by the Doctor and his companion. No one stopped them, many people just turned and ran the other way.Finally they all arrived at their destination. “Well, I think you will be okay from here.” The Doctor said. “Are you leaving?” Harold asked.“Not forever, but yes for now we must go.” The Doctor shook Harold’s hand. “Come along Alfie.” The boy followed the Doctor out of the tunnel and they went back to the TARDIS. “Doctor, I don’t get it.” Alfie said. “Why didn’t we destroy the snakes?” “They are just starting out, and I know how they will end.” The Doctor said. “Remember Alfie sometimes I can’t stop things from happening.” With that they left for their next adventure. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor